


Cuddles and Kisses

by meils121



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121
Summary: Eliot likes to know he's good.  He also likes cuddles.  Good thing Parker and Hardison are fully onboard for both of those things.





	Cuddles and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reallife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallife/gifts).



            Eliot has bad nights.  He’s used to those.  But sometimes the bad nights turn into _bad_ nights, and those are a lot harder to deal with.  This is the first really bad night he’s had since he moved in with Parker and Hardison.  He knows that his screams will have woken them.  Maybe he shouldn’t have moved in with them.

            Parker appears in his doorway, rubbing her eyes tiredly.  “Bad dream?”  She asks quietly.

            “Sorry.”

            “Don’t apologize.”  Parker says.  “I get them too.”  She hesitates for a minute.  “You know what helps?  Cuddling.”

            “I don’t cuddle, Parker.”

            But Parker is Parker, and she’s already halfway into Eliot’s bed.  She ignores his protest and curls her tiny body up against his.  This isn’t new, not exactly - they’ve ended up curled around each other more than a few times now.  But somehow this feels more vulnerable than having sex.  

            “See, now it’s better.” Parker says.  

            And - it is better.  A lot better, actually.  Eliot turns and throws an arm around Parker and nuzzles against her neck.  She giggles and kisses Eliot.  

            “You’re good.”  Parker says.

            Those words settle over Eliot like a warm blanket.  He knows Parker’s just telling him he’s safe, but the deeper implications of those words - that he’s done good, that she’s proud of him - have him feeling warm and fuzzy inside.  

            Trust Parker to notice.  She may not be the best at understanding social cues, but the woman is amazing when it comes to figuring out anything that has to do with sex.

            “Is that - was that - okay?”  She asks, running her fingers through his hair.  She loves playing with his hair, almost as much as Hardison does.

            Eliot leans into the touch.  “Yeah.”  He says quietly.  “I like that.  Hearing that, I mean.”

            He can feel Parker’s frown against his cheek.  “You could have told us.”  She says.  “Isn’t that why we had that talk?”

            And yeah, it was why they had that talk.  But the talk had been for Parker and Hardison, because Eliot’s always been more concerned about what they want then what he does.  

            “Yeah.”  He says, feeling guilty now.  He’s in a weird headspace to begin with, Parker’s praise doing funny things to him, and now feeling like he’s disappointed her so quickly has him reeling a bit.  

            Parker’s still playing with his hair, though, so maybe she isn’t too upset with him.  

            “Wanna tell me now?”

            The answer to that is no, he doesn’t.  He doesn’t want to expose himself like that, want to show this side of him that he’s kept under lock and key for so long.  

            But this is Parker, and he owes it to her, her and Hardison both.  “You might as well get Alec.”  He says, because he’s not about to do this twice.

            Parker unwinds herself from Eliot, and he’s distinctly unhappy at losing her warmth.  She disappears for a moment only to come back with a sleepy Hardison following her.  Parker settles back against the pillows, gently urging Eliot to rest his head in her lap.  Hardison sits at the foot of the bed, his legs pressed up against Eliot’s.  

            “I don’t know how to start.”

            “Start with what you like.”  Hardison suggests.  

            Eliot takes a deep breath.  “I like _this._ ”  He says.  “I like being wrapped up in you two and feeling safe and connected.  I like cuddling.  I like it when you play with my hair.”

            “Good.”  Parker says.  “Because I like playing with your hair.”

            “What else?”  Hardison prompts, because he knows Eliot’s no good at talking about this sort of thing.  Not about himself, anyways.

            “I like - I don’t know how to describe it.  Being told I’m good, that I’ve done something good.”

            “Praise.”  Parker offers.

            “Yeah, I guess so.”  Eliot shrugs.  “I liked when you told I was good.  It’s - it’s not something I hear a lot.”

            Hardison’s face drops.  “I’m sorry.”  He says.  “We take you for granted.”

            “I don’t - I didn’t mean it like that.  I just like knowing that I’m doing good, especially when I’m with someone else.  I like to know that I’m making them happy.”

            Hardison looks like he wants to say something, but Parker beats him to it.  “Of course you make us happy.”  She says, giving Eliot an upside-down kiss on the forehead.  “That’s what you’re best at.”

            Eliot smiles up at her.  “I’m glad.”  He says sleepily.  “Can we save the rest of this talk for the morning?”

            Parker nods.  “But only if you come sleep in our bed.”  She decides.  “Then you can have lots of cuddles.”

            And that - that sounds perfect.

 


End file.
